bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosui Ten'nōji
Kosui Ten'nōji (天王寺湖水, Ten'nouji Kosui) is a male deity who assumes the existence of a Human and a local artist living in Karakura Town. An enthusiastic youngster of many talents, he is an influential figure whose scores of connections and knowledge enable him to pull many strings in the world of artists. Having earned a master's degree in arts, his talents and popularity are emphasized by his membership in a group of elite artists whose expertise in the various fields of arts have helped spark his town's local interest; his work alone has inspired many other citizens to become as creative and talented as he is. While he leads his life like a normal Human who devotes most of his time to producing diverse forms of art and publicizing them as a way to make a living, Kosui has another agenda for his existence. He is in fact the personification of the King of Souls' eyes (霊王の目, Reiō no Me), seeking freedom from his master by living as a humble Human. Maintaining his guise as a Human has become his top priority ever since birth, and so far only a few spiritual beings know of his status and existence. Appearance Judging from his appearance, Kosui is a disciplined man of a clear Japanese descent who, in spite of having led a successful life in which he gets the pleasure and luxury of doing what he has always wanted to do, does not take his freedom and free time for granted. His frequent exercises, spanning an unbroken routine of constant workout sessions from a young age, result in his thin and slightly muscular frame featuring broad shoulders and very little fat composition, albeit enough to be referred to as healthy. He possesses fair skin, some parts of which is riddled with scars of varying shapes and sizes; while many would assume these scars are the result of battle, they are in fact a product of the shenanigans he did when he was younger, such as riding a bicycle down Karakura Town's hill without proper protection. While his true age remains undisclosed to the public, something he deems to be a curse attributed to his status as the Eyes of the Soul King which blesses him with longevity, Kosui's closeup appearance suggests that he is a youthful person in his early twenties, possessing spiky black hair and displaying an innocent childlike expression, a trait that is further supported by his large green eyes. He maintains an unkempt and messy haircut with parting bangs which represents his sense of freedom. Under most circumstances, Kosui's wardrobe consists of various combinations of smart casual clothes, most of which are plain and simple like a blank canvas prior to housing colorful masterpieces, preferring to dress in a similar fashion to his code of art when working, "less is more." His most favored combination consists of a black T-shirt underneath a light gray hoodie with zippers running along the center of its length and a pair of regular dark blue pants. He often adds a navy blue jacket atop the hoodiewhich sits under its hood. His footwear consists of a pair of flip flops, though he does switch into formal shoes if the occasion requires it. Personality History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Transcendent Spiritual Power: As a living deity and one originating from the King of Souls himself, it is not within the realm of impossibilities for Kosui to possess such an unnatural level of spiritual power. It is noted to be far superior than the combined spiritual power of several Captain-class Shinigami at once, surpassing any and all existing Shinigami in the Soul Society, and rivalled only by the likes of his brethren Mimihagi and Pernida Parnkgjas, both of whom are the personifications of his forebear's arms. In fact, due to how monstrously gargantuan his spiritual power is, adversaries who know of his existence often report on how they do not sense his energy at all, a common trait shared among those whose powers are of transcendent level; his spiritual power is simply too massive for lower beings to sense, and should it be released in the simplest manner possible, it will disintegrate any and all existing life forms whose souls barely possess any composition of spiritual power. Such tremendous level of energy allows him to quite easily contend with spiritual beings at the average level of Captain-class Shinigami and hold out his own against fellow transcendent forms of life without breaking too much of a sweat. Strangely, due to the bizarre nature of his birth as a Human, a fraction of his spiritual power's composition is made up of Hollow powers. *'Flawless Reiatsu Control': It is stated that at the time of his birth as a Human, Kosui's existence alone causes the very itself to tremble. While this may perhaps be just a simple exaggeration due to the flaw in its logic in that if his existence trembled the earth then he would have also wiped out his parents and older sister, it is a description that does not necessarily stray far from the truth. In reality, the release of his spiritual power in the simplest manner possible is enough to disintegrate the souls of Humans in his immediate surroundings, forcing them to enter the reincarnation cycle just by standing a few meters away from they are. The physical manifestation of his might is massively powerful it cannot be detected by other spiritual beings of lower echelon but is capable of forcing them to their knees without much effort. Upon releasing a small portion of it, his spiritual pressure outlines his body with a neon energy, his irises glowing in the same color with wisps of neon green color smoldering about. Stronger releases of his spiritual pressure create some form of strange weather anomaly during which thick clouds congregate above him, crackling with neon green flashes of lightning and riddling the immediate vicinity with neon green rain. Every flash of lightning and drop of the aforementioned rain is a tiny bit of his spiritual pressure, meaning prolonged exposure in the area could result in death. Due to this, it has become one of his top priorities to keep his spiritual pressure at bay unless it is absolutely necessary to unleash it at its full might, which may very well mean never. Ōken: In spite of how his forebear never explicitly imparted the key to his royal palace to him, Kosui's existence as the personification of his forebear's eyes itself means his hair and bones contain some form of Ōken within them. While this allows him to travel into his forebear's palace, he does not express the willingness to return in the slightest bit and will probably never set one foot on the location. True Form: By invoking his true nature as a deity, Kosui is able to "shed" his Human form and utilize his Soul form as his primary body. This functions by abandoning his Human form, which disappears near-instantaneously into a wisp of neon green smoke, and entering a state in which his Soul form becomes fully functional and his powers are not confined to Human limitations. Doing so does not seem to tire him in the least and he claims to be able to exit and enter his true form whenever he wants; he just does not want to. While the corporeality of his true form is near identical to that of his mortal form, his appearance does change drastically. For instance, he grows slightly taller in terms of stature and his physique becomes more robust in proportion to his true height. His hair becomes more swept back with the addition of a long and thin braided ponytail dangling from the lowest back part of his hair; an emerald bead functions to tie together the end of the braid maneuver. Furthermore, he dresses in a long-sleeved Shihakushō uniform, complete with a pair of geta sandals as his footwear, that is form-fitting and displays a neon green sash instead of the typical white. Atop the uniform, he wears a white ankle-length cloak, the edges of which display metallic neon green lines. It features a high collar with the same metallic lines present on its edges and is connected by a small metallic black pin in the shape of a hexagon on his right breast. A neon green insignia of an eye is emblazoned on his right breast, sitting at an angle with the aforementioned hexagon acting as its pupil. In addition, he adorns himself with various accessories, some of which serve combat purposes. Sitting at the base of his neck is a metallic black band that acts as an additional collar. It has neon green lines running along its length, almost resembling intricate runes. He also wears a pair of thin bracers around his forearms that bear an identical design to that of his collar. A pair of metallic black shoulder pads, similar in fashion to the pin that connects his cloak together, rest on his shoulder above the cloak, bearing the design of an ornate shoulder armor. *'True Eye': While under the confines of his true form, Kosui possesses an additional eye which he refers to as his true eye. This eye assumes the appearance of only the sclera, iris, and pupil of an ordinary eye, all of which are composed of neon green energy. Such construct is gigantic in size and consistently hovers behind his figure. In addition, this eye inherits all of his capabilities as the Soul King's eyes and sight, hence why he refers to it as his true eye. Due to this, the eyes he sports in his true form do not possess any supernatural feats in the slightest, rendering them normal. Zanpakutō During the emergence of his consciousness, Kosui's existence attracted a certain curious Asauchi (浅打, Shallow Hit) whose spirit resonated with his own. Both beings spoke in the same language, seeking freedom and deeming it as the only thing of value. Upon discovering each other, the two formed a pact, knowing well they were not and would never be alone in the pursuit their cause. This occurrence caused the spirit to merge with Kosui's, dwelling within a consciousness of two, working not as a subject of each other but rather work in concert with each other. When the two have successfully become a part of the cycle of reincarnation itself, they formulated a new goal: to discover the identities of each other. Izumaru (泉丸, Lake Ring): The spirit that took shelter in Kosui's own would then reveal its name and its prowess in battle, stating that as long as neither of them betray each other nor stray from the path they would walk together, he is granted access to it. The physical container of its power assumes the form of a standard katana, albeit more elegant and sleek in its design, and possessing similar qualities to those of a Shinigami's usual Zanpakutō, brandishing a bronze hilt and hilt guard. The hilt sports a dark purple wrapping and a thin tassel of the same color dangling from its end. The hilt guard is a rectangle with its corners cut off, effectively making it an octagon. It sports a beautiful design, bearing a four-pointed star symbol which stretches to the edges of the octagon from the center of the hilt, its every hand tapering to a point. A smaller rectangle exists within the boundaries of the four-pointed star. Its blade is a sleek silver and curves at a lesser degree than a usual katana does, making it straighter than most other Zanpakutō. The sheath is made out of a durable leather material and is black in color. Due to the circumstances of their existence, Izumaru does not always possess a physical form; instead, Kosui is able to summon its physical form out of thin air whenever he is in need of its power. *'Telekinetic Control': Kosui and Izumaru display a bond that is far deeper than the relationships of most Shinigami and Zanpakutō. He addresses the spirit living within him not as his source of power nor as a subject but as his equal whose unfortunate existence depends on his. This mutual understanding as well as the pact they formed allow Kosui to telekinetically manipulate and control the movement of Izumaru to his liking by moving his limbs which the sword follows. Often, he employs this ability to fool his adversaries into thinking he can somehow activate a portion of his Zanpakutō's power in its sealed form, leading them to believe its power is to grant its master telekinetic control over its movement. Shikai In order to unleash its power, Kosui utters the command "Call Forth a Storm" (嵐を召喚, Arashi o Shōken; literally "Summon a Storm"). However, he does not necessarily need to utter this command, for Izumaru grants him full access to its abilities regardless of whether he needs to command it into doing it or not. This allows him to activate Izumaru's abilities with uttering a single word or simply echo its name. Upon activation, Izumaru's entirety glows bright in a mixture of violet and blue before swiftly transforming into a pole arm weapon with a bladed end, essentially making it a spear. Its metallic silver shaft is a sleek cylinder and is almost as tall as Kosui is, with violet blue runes often glowing along the length of the shaft. One end is equipped with a silver needle from which its intricate violet blue blade expands while the other end is outfitted with a thicker form of material which can be used as a smashing implement. The blade assumes the shape of a four-pointed star, its every hand a double-edged blade which tapers to a sharp point with another double-edged blade, this one being longer and larger, extending from the point where the top two hands converge. In this form, Izumaru is capable of exerting its own spiritual pressure at its whim, causing the weapon to glow in a radiant violet blue color. Enhanced Telekinetic Control: Izumaru's Shikai form grants Kosui a greater manifestation of their bond in the form of an enhanced version of its previous ability. While within the confines of its Shikai form, Kosui can control Izumaru's movements to a wider degree, most often wielding it telekinetically to inflict greater damage like spinning it at a fast pace in order to use its momentum or telekinetically launching it toward his targets at an unprecedented speed like a missile. In addition, Izumaru's speed double whenever it is called back to Kosui's grip, allowing both to connect with each other easily. Shikai Special Ability: As is the case with many, if not all Zanpakutō, Izumaru is a deep reflection of who Kosui truly is and embodies what his essence of existence represents. In direct relation to this definition, Izumaru is a Kidō-based Zanpakutō with the ability to finely manipulate and control water in all of its forms, embodying Kosui's deep-rooted desire for freedom (and thus lack of consistency and restraints). What sets Izumi apart from other water-type Zanpakutō lies in its ability to conjure water; while other Zanpakutō generate their own water volume or utilize the existing body of water within the immediate vicinity, Izumi is unique in that its true ability is to convert spiritual particles near its blade into water. Bankai Eyes of the Soul King As the personification of the King of Souls' eyes, Kosui's sole reason for existing is the ability his eyes possess, both of which serve a far more intricate function than as a mere optical instrument. He refers to this ability as the "Vision of the Soul King" (霊王の視覚, Reiō no Shikaku), for prior to his defection, the Soul King did not use this power as much as he regularly "sees" with it to perceive his work in regulating Souls. As such, the primary power of his eyes is their ability to literally see the cycle of reincarnation happening around every possible realm. Where Shinigami only see Souls disappearing in a flash of energy, he can perceive how they ascend to Soul Society. Where Shinigami only see Souls entering the Gates of Hell, he can see how the Kushanāda drag away their new prisoner closer into what horrifying things that lie behind the gates. Where Quincy only see the bodies of Hollows crumbling into nothingness, he can detect the massive repercussions of a Soul that does not return. The ability to see these occurrences is the true nature of his eyes, and it is from boredom of being used to only see the same phenomenon countless times that gave birth to his desire for freedom in the first place. Upon becoming a part of the cycle of reincarnation itself, Kosui is able to utilize this ability for other uses. With a simple glance at a certain object, he can literally see everything there is to its existence at the exact time his gaze lands on that object. For example, by taking a quick peek at a piece of painting, he can perceive the shape and size of every individual splash of paint and even the canvas itself in every possible dimension, all the colors of pain incorporated in the design, the brand of paint and canvas used, the materials included in the creation of the paint and canvas, and the atoms composing its every detail. However, what makes this ability truly terrifying is not how it allows him to see everything there is to a certain object's creation; it is what information he can determine through what he sees. It is why and how he is so gifted in art; he can see every piece of art at its most basic level and determine not just its meaning, but also how it is created with ease. In battle, the act of a simple glance at an attack becomes dangerous in that he can analyze the structure and composition behind every ability and in turn formulate a method to counteract it. It becomes more dangerous in that he can also determine, with a nigh perfect accuracy, what kind of ability his foes possess simply by looking at the spiritual power residue following the ability's usage. Aside from their primary ability and what Kosui can do with them on a day-to-day basis, his eyes possess an arsenal of various other capabilities which include: *'Mutekime' (無敵眼, Invincible Eye): Due to their unique nature and particular significance, Kosui's eyes possess the ability to adapt to any given situation, allowing them to achieve a state of immortality not even Kosui can comprehend. This ability allows them to possess invulnerability and indestructibility, rendering all attacks aimed toward his eyes to naught and any attempts to blind him null. Abilities based on optical sorcery and illusions cannot affect his sight as well. In addition, his eyes cannot be subjected to mortal limits; he can see even if he is deep underwater or high above the sky, traversing pass the small amount of pressure the mortal eye can tolerate at a time. *'Kiokume' (記憶眼, Memory Eye): Another unique quality of Kosui's eyes is the fact they possess a memory bank of their own. Upon having seen a particular object or situation, his eyes take note of said object or situation and record it before storing it into their memory bank, functioning similarly to that of a machine. With this ability, he is able to perceive objects the way his eyes have seen it prior and replay a seen situation like a video clip without any form of proper audio. This allows him to recall objects or situations he has forgotten and it proves to be particularly helpful on a day-to-day basis, allowing him to remember things like buying the groceries he needs. *'Hakaime' (破壊眼, Destruction Eye): By bathing his eyes in his spiritual power, Kosui is able to project an augmented version of said spiritual power in the form of offensive optic blasts from his eyes. Upon receiving his spiritual power, his eyes condense and concentrate it before fusing it with their own spiritual power. This process causes his irises to glow a bright green color with green electricity focusing around his pupils. He can then send concentrated balls of energy the size of his pupils flying toward his targets at at least ten times the average speed of an Arrancar's Bala. They possess enough power to completely obliterate the bodies of several unseated Shinigami with a single blast and crack an incantation-empowered Dankū, meaning their destructive capability is equal to or greater than the power of Hadō at levels beyond eighty-nine. In addition to its great destructive power, he can fire up to five pairs of optic blasts consecutively in rapid succession before he has to once more charge this technique. Creative uses of this technique include firing only one optic blast from one of his pupils at a time, allowing him to fire nine more; this version sacrifices power for maneuverability, for only one optic blast halves the overall power of the technique. :*'Mokushirokume' (黙示録目, Apocalypse Eye): Kosui is able to accumulate up to ten times the original amount of Hakaime and maintain them in his pupils before firing them as a single concentrated optic blast bearing ten times its original destructive capability. Due to this, its power can easily obliterate the defenses of even Captain-class Shinigami. However, it does possess one critical weakness; the time needed to accumulate the spiritual power provides enough room for enemies who realize what he is up to to perform any act of significance that would allow them to escape the harmful effects of this technique. *'Rengokume' (煉獄眼, Purgatory Eye): *'Keijime' (啓示目, Revelation Eye): As is the case with all other spiritual beings connected to the existence of the Soul King, Kosui possess a degree of precognitive abilities, displaying his own brand of the ability. In contrast to the usual precognitive capability showcased by his brethren, his ability is more akin to future-probability cognition, meaning he does not possess an absolute precognitive ability but rather is able to calculate what might take place in the future by taking influential situations at present and past times into account. This downgrade occurs due to the fact that his eyes already possess a primary function of their own as opposed to his brethren whose powers do not revolve around their eyes. As such, he does not employ this ability often in combat, doubting its capability to ensure him victory. However, it does grant him immunity to the precognitive abilities of his brethren by cancelling their precognition prior to activation. Upon activation, his iris and pupils double themselves, causing him to sport the appearance of four eyes. *'Bunsanme' (分散目, Dispersion Eye): From the center of his eyes, Kosui is capable of focusing enough spiritual power to project a spiralling field of energy almost as wide as his line of vision which deteriorates any form of spiritual constructs composed of energy unlike his own. Functioning similarly to that of a destructive wave, the effects of this technique cancel any and all abilities of Kidō constructs, more specifically spells within the category of Bakudō, thus allowing him to nullify barriers, shields, and others of the sort. While the range of this ability is impressive, the spiralling field of energy he projects only spirals in one direction, meaning he can only shut down Kidō spells within his direct line of vision during the activation of this technique, though he is capable of directing his eyes elsewhere and let the energy field continue spiralling once the activation is finished. *'Ganshin' (眼神, Eye Deity): *'Heigan' (閉眼, Shut-Eye; literally "sleep"): Trivia *''Kosui Ten'nōji'' is Japanese for "Lake Water" and "Heavenly King Temple." *Kosui's notable works in art include: sculpting, painting, illustrating, graphic designing, writing, and filmmaking. Category:Male Category:Human